


Seeing Double

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Fred and Padma rush to the Room of Requirement for some cheeky activities, but find that another couple beat them to it.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 19 - Prompts: I do! / Magenta, Kink: Voyeurism. Canon-divergent, since it’s implied here that Fred and George don’t leave Hogwarts in OOTP.

Fred and Padma snuck, hand-in-hand, down the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, fighting to keep their footsteps from echoing too loudly.  
  
“We really ought to thank Harry for introducing this room to us,” Padma said, giggling as Fred pulled her down the corridors on the seventh floor.  
  
“Actually, I reckon he still owes me for sneaking him into Hogsmeade without a signed consent form,” Fred replied.  
  
Padma stopped in her tracks for one moment, temporarily dragging against Fred, before she shook her head and started up again. “You know what, I’m not even going to ask.”  
  
“Probably for the best, love,” Fred grinned cheekily.  
  
They arrived at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his desperate, but utterly futile, attempt at teaching trolls to do ballet.  
  
Fred thought of the room he had in mind, walking back and forth in front of the bare wall, and it wasn’t long before a door formed in it. Padma giggled again, and Fred threw her a fond look before reaching forward to tug the doorknob open.  
  
Both individuals paused in shock mid-movement when they opened the door and the sounds of moans and a very distinctive back-and-forth creaking came pouring out. Fred and Padma exchanged a horrified look and reached out simultaneously to shut the door.  
  
Once the noises had been cut off, Padma turned to Fred accusingly. “I thought you make sure no one can get in here.”  
  
“I do!” Fred said. “At least, I think I do.” He frowned, then reached forward to open the door once more.  
  
Padma quickly reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist. “Are you mad?” she gasped.  
  
Fred gave her a wink. “Of course I am, love,” he said.  
  
Padma rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.”  
  
“And I hardly ever am!”  
  
Padma’s glare was much louder than anything she could have said.  
  
“Aw, come on, love, aren’t you curious who managed to get into our secret room?” Fred asked.  
  
Padma sighed. “I suppose.”  
  
Triumphant, Fred grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Together, he and Padma peered around the corner almost cartoonishly, and the sight they were greeted by could not be more surprising.  
  
Padma was whispering again. “Is that… us?”  
  
The couple currently very roughly shagging on the huge king-sized bed, draped in bright magenta sheets, did, indeed, look an awful lot like Fred and Padma. In fact, they didn’t just look similar - they looked like exact copies.  
  
“What is going on?” Padma whispered again.  
  
Fred realized, then, what was happening. On the bed that he and Padma used on many a night of fun were none other than his twin brother and his girlfriend’s twin sister. George was, at that very moment, buried completely inside of Parvati, and her head was thrown back in ecstacy mid-cry.  
  
Padma seemed to come to this realization at about the same time. “Is that Parvati? And George?”  
  
At the sounds of their names, George and Parvati stilled and turned towards the door. Parvati’s mouth fell open in horror and she shrieked, and George gasped, eyes growing wide. Still, either of them pulled away, so they remained very explicitly joined to one another.  
  
“Fred!” George exclaimed.  
  
A very faint pink had risen to Parvati’s cheeks. “I thought you made sure no one could find us in this room!” she said. She sounded very breathless, but still somehow indignant.  
  
“I thought I did,” George replied. “How’d you get in here, mate?”  
  
Fred shrugged. “We were looking for a place to shag,” he said.  
  
“Fred!” Padma admonished.  
  
“It’s not like he wasn’t doing the same thing,” Fred shot back.  
  
George, still deep inside Parvati, chuckled. “Great minds think alike, eh?”  
  
Fred laughed. “You got that right!”  
  
Padma turned on Fred, looking very annoyed. “Can we talk?” she asked, smiling in a way that was dangerously sweet and almost certainly at least half-forced.  
  
“Err…” Fred wasn’t sure how to say it, but he kind of wanted to stick around and watch the show. It was an odd desire, but he knew that the sight before him was making him twitch under his robes.  
  
“You do your thing, Fred!” George grinned. “I’ll get on with this here.”  
  
“George!” Parvati shouted, sounding offended.  
  
“Calling my name already? Haven’t even started up again!”  
  
Before Fred could see any more of what would happen next, Padma pulled him out of the room and shut the door again. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at him sternly.  
  
“You said, the first time you brought me here, that you’d made sure that when you thought of this room, no one would be able to find it,” Padma said.  
  
“I did!” Fred insisted. “I made sure no one would be able to find this room unless I wanted them to.”  
  
Padma raised an eyebrow, her gaze shifting from Fred’s eager face to the obvious tent in his robes. “Does that mean, then, that you _wanted_ George to find the room?”  
  
Fred opened his mouth to say no, thought about it, and closed his mouth again. There was a short silence as Fred turned Padma’s question over and over in his head.  
  
“You know what, love, you might be onto something,” Fred grinned.  
  
Padma groaned, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”  
  
“Shag me, preferably,” Fred replied.  
  
Padma sighed. “Shall we ask if we can join them?”  
  
Fred felt himself jump to even further hardness at thought. “Let’s.”  
  
And, of course, the answer to their question was yes.


End file.
